Video poker remains a very popular game in casinos and other gaming establishments. Conventional video poker consists of a player placing a wager of one to five coins or units. The player is then shown five cards, from a simulated deck of 52 cards, on a video poker display. The player may then elect which cards to hold and discard. All discards are then replaced with new cards from the deck. The player receives a payout, if any, based on the strength of the poker hand after the draw. However, even with the popularity of video poker, players are often frustrated that they are unable to obtain certain low frequency hands (e.g., royal flush). For example, the probability of hitting or obtaining a royal flush after a single draw is approximately once in every 40,000 hands.
All things being equal, frustrated players tend to play casino games (e.g., video poker) for shorter periods of time than content players. Such shorter play sessions negatively impact the revenue of the casino.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide video poker players with multiple draw opportunities to provide players increased chances of obtaining low frequency hands while increasing play sessions and house revenue.